Kage: The Body Theif
by Vandalia Sakura
Summary: A year after the events in Mechtanium Surge a new villan arises . . . who looks just like Ren! While on Gundalia said Gundalian had been kidnapped in front of his friends Mason and Jesse. Will they save Ren or will "Kage" be free to take over the universe? Rated T because I'm not sure what will happen in later chapter except there won't be lemons because I do not write those.
1. Chapter 1

**Vandalia Sakura: I thought of this a few nights ago. I always get my idea's then.**

**Ren: So I'm in trouble?**

**V.S: Possibly**

Chapter 1

POV: Jesse

Ren, Mason and I were walking back to our bachelor pad after work, it was quiet with not many people were around because it was night. Ren was looking up to the sky while we walked, so every once in while Mason and I would have to stear him in a different direction, so he wouldn't run into anything.

"Does something seem odd to you?" he asked out of no where.

"No," Mason and I replied.

It hadn't seemed odd at all, except how Ren seemed so distant. Nothing was unusal about today, we got out of work at night and were going home like we did everyday, for other teenagers that would be weird, but not for us since we have been doing this since the War ended and Neathia and Gundalia became allies.

Out of an alley a shadow like creature came out and attacked us, it knocked out Mason and Ren, leaving me alone to defend myself and my friends. It tossed me aside with ease when I tried to punch it and obsorbed Ren into itself.

"Ren!" I cried out surprised and worried.

Mason groaned coming to, "What the heck?"

Ren was still visible inside the creature and still knocked out, he was kind of floating inside it as if in jello.

'_He is it's prisoner. What is it planning to do with Ren?'_

Without acknowledging Mason or me any further it disappeared with Ren, unable to free himself because he was unconscious. It was just Mason and I alone in the streets now with the creature and Ren gone, no where to be seen.

"Mason! Jesse!" came the shouts of Lena and Zenet.

Lena helped Mason up and he ignored her without even thanking her for helping him. Zenet looked around for her boyfriend.

Zenet asked, "Where's Ren?"

POV: Mason

'_Crap!' _I thought when Zenet asked where Ren was._ 'How do we tell her?'_

"Zenet, Ren . . .was kidnapped," I flinched expecting her to freak out over her boyfriend.

Zenet chocked back a sob and leaned against Jesse crying. Jesse looked at me sadly as if to ask, 'Couldn't have you said it nicer?' Lena glared at me and tried to comfort the crying Haos battler.

"We still need to tell Linehalt and I ain't telling him," I said.

We went to get our Bakugan from our apartment. I unlocked the door and opened it to find Plitheon, Avior and Linehalt aruging with each other.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

They stoped and looked at me.

"Where's Ren?" they asked, but the Darkus Bakugan sounded most concerned as Ren's Bakugan.

Jesse and I explained to them after we called the Prim Minister so he would know why the commander was missing. Linehalt was quiet the whole time and not asking questions like the others.

POV: Ren

"Mmmnnnn," I moaned waking up.

I couldn't move, see, hear or feel anything. Panic washed over me and I struggled to move, but it was like I was paraylized.

'_What happened?' _I asked myself. '_Where am I? Am I dead?'_

"Yes . . ." a dark sounded voice answered my question.

"I'm dead?! How did that happen?!"

The voice replied, "Technically you're alive, but once I find a stronger host-"

"HOST!" I screamed. "I am not-!"

"Who said you have a choice Krawler?! You don't and I do!" boomed the voice of my unknowm captor.

A pain flashed through me and I drifted off to a darker and colder place than where I already was. I closed my eyes and slept, wishing for the pain to go away.

POV: Unknown voice

Ren gave in and let me take over his body, while he lay dormant deep inside his mind, now unaware of anything going on.

"It's good to have a body again," I commented.

I transformed to Ren's, I mean, my human form and went to Eath because most Bakugan were there these days and I needed a Bakugan. I walked down the street past the stadium and to a cafe. I spotted some of the Brawlers, mentally slapped myself and hid before they saw me.

I was looking for a Darkus Bakugan called "Savent" to help me take over the universe and I knew he was somewhere on Earth.

'_Where is he though?'_

I felt Ren stir a bit and I forced him back into sleep. I could not have him taking back over now, no that would ruin my plans.

FF~~~~

After searching for Savent for hours I finally found him. He agreed to help because he hated the other Bakugan and the weak battlers they so willingly served.

"What's you're name?" he asked.

I muttered, "I don't have one."

Savent looked at me then decided, "Kage."

"What?"

"It means shadow and you just look dark, so it fits," he explained sounding like he was explaining to a small child. "You look like Ren Krawler of the Brawlers though, so I know you stole his body."

I grabbed him and shushed him. We went to a different part of Earth so I could get differet clothes and avoid the Brawlers. I got a grey t-shirt, a black leather jacket, pants that were black with purple strip going down the outer side of each leg and sunglasses that you couldn't see my eyes through while I kept the boots I was wearing. The only problem was my white hair, but I didn't want to dye it.

Savent and I headed to the Brawlers' mansion to attack when while I was walking on the sidewalk I bumped into Shun. He helped me stand and nodded quickly and left towards the mansion.

FF~~~

POV: Shun

I stood outside the dinning room and listened to Marucho talk to Paige, Mason and Linehalt.

"-Ren's been missing since last night,"' Mason concluded.

I walked in, "I just ran into someone who looked like him, but dressed a bit more gothic than him. Same white hair, skin tone and build though."

A loud bang sound came from outside and we ran out to see what it was. It was the guy from earlier and he was standing on a Darkus Bakugan's shoulder. The Bakugan looked like a fallen angel with green outlines and purple eyes. It's black wings were spread out wide and proudly.

"Ren!" Mason, Linehalt, Paige and Marucho exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vandalia Sakura: Long time, no update, but it is up now. I had writer's block for this story and little time to write at all. Those who are reading The Story Of Us, the last chapter will be up soon.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my oc's and idea for story.**

* * *

Chapter 2

POV: Ren

I opened my eyes to find some of my memories floating in front of me; the day I met Linehalt, the day we were granted our "freedom" by Barodius, countless days in the Darkness and me betraying Barodius. It almost made me forget what happened earlier.

"Let me go!" I shouted and tried to take back control of myself.

POV: Shun

"Ren" faltered as he went to speak, "I am not Ren, you fools. He's gone. I destroyed him," the calm way he said it was shocking.

"WHAT?!" roared an out raged Linehalt.

He transformed and attacked Savent and "Ren" in blind anger, he tackled Savent to the ground- luckily into the Brawlers' practice stadium that Marucho had just created-, causing to fall off of Savent's shoulder and to the ground. "Ren" cried out in pain as he hit the ground and stood up shakily, then fell to his knees.

POV: Kage

'_Ren!'_ I yelled mentally. '_Do not do that again! I will destroy you!'_

_'Never!'_ came the reply of the defiant Gundalian.

I stood up and let Ren take control, only because it was apart of my plan and that he was weak enough for me to easily take over again. I felt myself being pulled back into Ren's subconsciousness and the Gundalian regaining control.

POV: Ren

I took off the sunglasses and let my eyes adjust to the light. Avior, Linehalt, Jaakor, Radizen and Boulderon were battling a Darkus Bakugan that must have been helping whoever had been controlling me.

"Linehalt?" I called out and he turned to me.

My whole body was aching and I just wanted to lay down and sleep for a long time, but I couldn't in the middle of a battle. Linehalt must have known it was me because he reverted back to his ball form and I caught him.

"Ren!" he cried. "But he said that he destroyed you?"

I shook my head, "No. I was being controlled, but I took back control."

Paige, Mason, Shun and Marucho ran over to us with relieved and/ or suspicious looks on their faces. I explained quickly what happened to them and they believed me though Shun still looked doubtful. I went to throw Linehalt out into the battle when my vision went black then I felt my self fall backwards and then someone catch me.

"Ren!" I heard Mason shout. "Don't you dare pass out!"

'_Too late,'_ I thought passing out.

POV: Linehalt

After Ren collapsed Savent retreated. It was suspicious that Savent did retreat when Ren collapsed, everyone knew it but said nothing. Mason carried Ren to the mansion and put him in a bed in one of the guest rooms. I waited there for Ren even though he wouldn't be waking up for at least a few hours.

FF~~~

POV: Ren

I opened my eyes and sat up slowly, wincing at the pain in my head. Linehalt was asleep on a pillow near where my head had been.

'_He must have been waiting for me to wake up and fell asleep,'_ I smiled.

I got out of bed and walked out into the hall to find someone to explain to me happened to that Bakugan from earlier. I stumbled and grabbed the wall for support. Yawning I continued to look. From a room just down the hall I heard voices and followed them, I recognized them as Shun's, Marucho's, Mason's, Paige's and another that I didn't know.

"What?" I said in confusion standing in the doorway when Shun said something about me being evil and that I can't be trusted.

'_He must mean when I was being controlled. I am not though and I'll prove it to them.'_

In the time I thought that Shun had walked over with out me noticing. I jumped back in surprise and he laughed a little in a friendly way. I went into the room and followed Shun to where the others were sitting. Mason nodded to me calmly, but I could see the worry in his eyes.

"Why's everyone so tense?" I asked. "I'm not-"

"How do we know that?" Shun interrupted me. "You could be lying to us."

I replied slightly angry, "Why would I lie to you again?! It was a mistake to do that once!"

I stood up and ran out of the room, my head pounding from the anger and the hurt.

POV: Marucho

"Ren!" I yelled and went to go after him, but Shun stopped me. "Shun, we can't let him run off like that he could get hurt!"

"By who? You saw as well as everyone else that he was the one who attacked then he just changed! If he was being controlled like he said, then we can't trust him!" Shun reminded me.

Paige snapped at Shun, "Stop talking like Ren is our enemy! If something is wrong then we need to help him! You are pathetic Shun!"

Gunz was staying quiet and glaring at Shun angrily. He had to understand how Ren felt now because a simular thing happened to him only about a year ago.

POV: Ren

I was running in the hall to the exit of the mansion, still thinking about what Shun said and why he did.

'_You can have control if you want it, I don't care!' _I shouted in my mind even though I knew that my actions were clouded by my anger.

'_It's about time you told me that, Ren. You're not getting control back ever now!' _replied the voice.

I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

POV: Kage

I opened my eyes and stopped running.

'_Time to fool those Brawlers. Ren couldn't have giving me a better situation.'_

I sat down leaning against the wall clutching my head in my hands. I knew the Brawlers would soon come looking, so all I had to do was wait for them to find me.

FF~~~

I looked up as Marucho called out, "Ren?"

I saw him and Paige running down the hall looking for Ren, or now me. I looked back to the ground and ignored them completely pretending to be hurt emotionally.

Marucho called Shun and Mason on his BakuColar to let them know that they found me. Marucho tried talking to me, but I tuned it out.

"Ren!" Paige slapped me in the face. "Snap out of it!"

She yanked me to my feet and surprisingly she hugged me. Marucho looked at us in confusion.

'_Hmmmm? This is fuunnnn, huh Ren?' _I asked mentally.

Ren shrieked like a Banshee, '_No it's not! Why are even doing this?!'_

_'For fun. You're the one who gave me control Ren, I didn't steal it from you.'_

I heard him growl and I smirked.

"I-I'm sorry guys," I said, ". . . but Shun was right."

Paige let go of me and looked up shocked. I backed up smirking then ran. Once I lost them I ran into Mason head first.

"Ow! What the-?!" he yelled then saw me. "Ren, why the heck did you run off?! Where's Paige and Marucho?"

His BakuColar from Marucho, he listened while I stood there smiling innocently. Mason went to grab me, but I quickly dodged and punched him.

* * *

**Ren: -_- Kage is an idiot.**

**Kage: Shut up.**

**V.S: Stop fighting!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

POV: Ren

This time when he took control it was different than the other time. I wasn't trapped in my mind the same, this time there were chains wrapped around me and I felt myself starting to fade away into nothing. The chains were tight and I could feel them digging into my arms, legs and torso.

I screamed painfully and struggled to get free, only succeeding in making the chains getting even tighter. I gave up and tried to ignore the pain.

'_What does he have to gain by doing this?'_ I asked.

I got a reply, '_Keeping you from taking control and it might just kill you. My name's Kage, by the way.'_

POV: Kage

I ran off quickly before I could get caught by the Brawlers.

'_Now, they know their friend is the enemy.'_ I smirked. '_Maybe they're smart enough to figure out the _whole_ truth? I hope so, then it would be more fun than them not knowing.'_

I got a mile away without breaking a sweat, even though I was wearing all black. I leaned against a tree in the park and waited for Savent to show up.

"Kage . . ."

I looked at Savent, "'Bout time," my voice slightly annoyed.

"Why did you blow your cover so soon?"

I sighed because of the question, "It was what I planned, Savent. Ren's the Brawler's friend and they won't want to hurt him. It's a key factor for our success."

'_The Brawlers wouldn't hold back if I'm there opponent!'_ Ren shouted.

I smirked, '_You sure about that? Would they risk you dying?'_

_'. . .Yes!'_

_'Naive Gundalian, they wouldn't. I saw how much they worried about you.'_

POV: Mason

I remembered something about when Ren was taken.

"When Ren was kidnapped it was a shadow creature that attacked us and took him. Could it be controlling Ren?"

"That could be it," Marucho agreed. "Ren wouldn't turn on us. That would explain his sudden changes too!"

POV: Ren

Being trapped inside your own mind was a lot more boring than I thought it would be. I couldn't do anything and had to wait to be saved. I sighed. The 'had to wait to be saved' part really made me feel weak and what if they couldn't?

POV: Kage

I went to Gundalia and hid out in an old cavern as I planned my next move.

"Can't we go attack the Capital? It's right there!" Savent complained.

I replied, "And be defeated easily? No, Savent. We have to be patient."

POV: Marucho

Mason and I contacted Gundalia to fill in Prim Minister Nurzak on what was going on.

"I see," the elderly Gundalian nodded. "We must stop this villain. What is he called."

"We don't know," Mason answered. "We don't know why he chose Ren for a host either."

"I'll send Lena, Zenet and Jesse to aid you," P.M. Nurzak said.

"Thank you, Prim Minister," Marucho pushed up his glasses on his nose.

POV: ?

I looked up at my friend's mansion, our home base.

'_Will they be mad at me? I didn't even say goodbye?'_

"Daniel, let's go," my Pyrus Bakugan said.

I continued walking, "I'm going Drago. Sometimes I think that you act like you're my mother."

I rang the door bell because I didn't want to just walk in. Gunz opened it.

He blinked, "Kuso."

"Lazar," I replied. "Where's everyone?"

"Marucho's with this Gundalian Mason talking to the Gundalian Prim Minister and Shun's meditating or whatever. Mira went back to Vestal and Runo's home visiting her parents."

My eyes widened, "Is something wrong? Did something happen on Gundalia?"

"I dunno. Their military commander was kidnapped and we were attacked and-"

"Ren?!" I shouted cutting him off. "How?!"

Shun came up behind Gunz looking not so excited to see me his best friend, "Dan, you're back. How was your 'trip'?"

"Good, but what happened?! Gunz said we were attacked!" I changed the subject to something more important not wanting to deal with him being mad.

FF~~~

Shun had quickly filled me in with Linehalt's help. I felt horrible for Linehalt, he and Ren were really close and now all of this craziness was happening.

"Shun I know you're mad, but we can't fight now, we've got a baddie to beat and a friend to save," I said trying to find a way to apologize.

"Fine."

I go to the kitchen to get some food then come back. Mason, Marucho and Paige had gotten there.

"Dan!" Marucho exclaimed happily.

POV: Kage

"Ready Savent?" I asked him.

He asked, "What's the plan?"

"We attack and go from there," I replied.

He sighed and muttered something about that being an _amazing _plan of attack. I ignored him.

FF~~~

My eyes widened when I saw the Pyrus Dragonoid.

_'Dan and Drago aren't supposed to be here! Why are they back?'_

I heard Ren laughing, _'Not so confident now, Kage?'_

_'Shut up Ren,'_ I sighed.

Dan shouted at me, "You're going down dude!"

'_Dude?'_

POV: Jesse

We were heading to Earth to help the Brawlers and to hopefully get Ren back. I knew the chance of saving him were slim, but we couldn't not try. When we arrived the Brawlers were battling a Darkus Bakugan that looked like a dark angel.

"You're going down dude!" yelled Dan.

The battler of the Darkus Bakugan was hard to see from here, but I could tell it was Ren. He shouted an Ability that I couldn't make out the words for and the Darkus Bakugan glowered purple, gaining power, and attacked Linehalt-who was along side of Dan and Drago. Dan used a counter ability and forced the evil Bakugan back to ball form. It and Ren fell to the Earth at amazing speed. Shun and Jaaktor rushed over and Shun caught Ren and grabbed the Bakugan.

I sighed in relief and looked to Zenet, she looked terrified, but was starting to relax. The Bakugan returned to their ball forms and we ran out to meet them.

POV: Ren

I started to try to free myself again, knowing that now Kage was weak enough for me to be free of him for good. I got free of the bindings and found him.

_'Kage, get out!' _I yelled.

He punched at me and I grabbed his arm and threw him across my mind. I shot lightning at him(A/N: I don't know if Ren can, but he can now.) and he screamed and disappeared out of my mind.

POV: Zenet

Ren looked like he was pain and it hurt to see him that way. He moaned painfully. I felt tears form in my eyes and I wiped them away.

"Let's get Ren inside and figure this out," Dan said.

"Don't call Kage, by that name!" shouted the Darkus Bakugan that the Brawlers defeated.

"Kage?" Dan replied.

The Bakugan glared at him and teleported away. Shun carried Ren inside the mansion and we followed. About halfway there a shadow came out of Ren and disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

POV: Dan

Drago and I have been back for a week and Ren was still asleep. We'd taken him to the hospital in Gundalia's capital city after we beat Kage.

"Hey Shun! Wanna brawl?" I called to myninja friend.

He ignored me, "Marucho, when are the repairs going to be finished for our training area?"

"Soon," replied the short blonde. "What about Dan's question?"

Shun stood up and left. Jaakor sighed and followed the ninja.

POV: Linehalt

Ren was still in a coma and because of that Mason and Jesse werre busy doing of all his work ontop of their own. They had said that they didn't mind because Ren was their friend.

"Ren please wake up soon," I whispered.

He didn't, he just remained unmoving except for his chest moving up and down slightly from his breathing. A doctor came to check on how Ren was doing. Nothing had changed.

"Has he stirred at all?" asked the doctor.

I replied sorrowfully, "No."

The doctor checked a few things on the machines hooked up to Ren and after this the doctor left.

FF~~~

POV: Kage

I was weak from being forced out of Ren, I needed another host to survive and rest. Finding one now that my exsitance was known would be a lot harder.

'_Ren should be aneasy target,'_ I thought. '_The Brawlers think I'm dead, too. But they might expect it.'_

I hid myself with shadows and made my way to the Gundalian Capital City's hospital, knowing where I'd find Ren.

POV: No one

Prim Minister Nurzak had detectors made for locating any beings like Kage, believing that Kage had not been defeated. Many of the Gundalian people were thinking it was just fear driving him and some even thought that his old age was causing him to be paranoid. A very few, including the Minor Orders, knew he was making a wise choice to protect Gundalian.

The guard that was on watch, was asleep, sleeping in his chair and snoring. His partner Bakugan was awake amd messing with the buttons on the dashboard and unknowing turning off the detectors.

POV: Ren

I woke up now knowing where I was and was a little fearful to open my eyes.

'_Has Kage taken over me again.'_

I heard Linehalt, "Ren, please wake up soon?"

_'Okay, I have control then,' _I thought before slipping back into the dark.

FF~~~

The next time I woke up, I opened my eyes and was nearly blinded.

"Gah! Bright!" I cried.

Laughter errupted from from at least two guys, "S'bout time you woke up, Ren."

"Mason?" I asked looking around blinking. "Jesse?"

I saw them adn they nodded.

"Where's Linehalt? What happened to Kage."

Mason sighed, Linehalt collapsed from exhaustion, he hadn't slept for a week. He's at the apppartment. And Kage was defeated, he's not in you anymore. We think he's dead, but we can't be sure."

"Oh."

"We should let someone know that our lead actor had awakened," Jesse stood and walked out.

"Did anything happen while I was out?" I asked.

Mason answered, "The Prim Minister took care of it and had a detector created for Kage, because he believes that Kage isn't gone."

I sat up and got dizzy, the room was tilting like we were on a ship though I knew that we weren't. Putting my hand on my forehead, it felt hot, I laid back down and closed my eyes. I heard Mason telling me not to fall back asleep, but I couldn't help it.

POV: Dan

I was looking for Shun to apologize to him for leaving without telling him. I found him out on the balcony talking to Jaaktor, Gunz and Reptak.

"Dan's probably trying to find you, Shun," Reptak said to Shun.

Gunz nodded in agreement with the Haos Bakugan, "That seems like something Kuso would do."

I listened until Shun noticed me, "Dan, it's obvious that you're there."

"How?" I asked.

"Your shadow," Shun explained. "I could see it and you're bad at hiding."

I looked at the ground and rubbed the back of my head, "Shun, are you actually mad? I-"

"DAN!" Runo's voice shouted.

"Not as much as she is," Shun said with a small smile.

Shun and Gunz left as Runo got there, probably to avoid being caught in the cross fire of her hits.

POV: Shun

_'Runo's going to kill Dan,' _I thought.

"Should we help Dan?" Gunz asked.

I shook my head and continued walking without answering Gunz.

POV: Kage

I was getting close to the hospital and had to be care or I would be found. Quietly I slipped into the building and hacked the computer system to locate Ren. I was going to take control of him again because it would hurt the Brawlers to lose him again and I wanted to destroy him for fighting back, before he was strong enough to again.

* * *

Vandalia Sakura: I know, that I haven't updated in forever, but I was busy with school and kept getting ideas for Angel Of Darkness.

Ren: Or you were lazy.

VS: Go back into the story!

Ren: Why?

VS: So you're in a coma and can't bother me!


	5. Chapter 5

POV: Kage

I entered Ren's hospital room and he was still out cold. I smiled, my chance was right infront of me. He looked pathetic and fragil having a oxygen mask and an IV on him.

'_Revenge and I could defeat the Brawlers!'_

Ren stirred a bit and opened it eyes weakly, they were foggy and clouded. He shook his head sleepily and they focused.

"K-Kage?!" he exclaimed seeing me with the oxygen mask still on.

"Nice to see you too!" I replied with forced enthusiasm. "Now, are you going to fight me and lose patheticly or are you giving in, Ren?"

He sat up and took it off, "Hell no! I'd rather die!"

His voice was loud, but weak and sounded like he was sick.

I stood over him with a sadtistic smile on my face, "Too bad, I'm sure that you aren't strong enough to bet me."

POV: Jesse

An onimous feeling washed over me and I decided to check on Ren earlier than I promised to. I grabbed my book- I never go anywhere without it- and left the apartment to go see him. The air was crisp and cold, telling me that while we were busy, winter had snook up on us.

When I got to the hospital, it was silent. I looked around for anyone and found no one. The sence of danger that I had felt was growing inside of me and made me possitive that something was wrong about this setting. I rushed to Ren's room. My adrenaline and instintics took over and I ran up the stairs like a lightning bolt.

'_Why must Ren be like a magnet for trouble?'_ I thought.

I heard Ren shout, but I couldn't make out the words and knew that he was indeed in trouble.

Kage stood over Ren, his form fading into a vapor as I ran in and the vapor started disappearing into Ren. The military commander's eyes were shutting and I yanked him out of the way.

"Fool!" cried the vapor form of Kage.

I ordered hissing like a cat, "Leave Ren alone, teme! You coward! He can't fight back and you still attacked him! Attack someone who can fight back!"

"Are you challenging me?" asked Kage.

I nodded and the vapor attacked me. It was hard to fight something that had no pyshical form, so I was losing.

"Give up!"

I replied, "If you leave the others alone."

The vapor went inside of my body and I closed my eyes not fighting him. My sacrafice would protect the others, none of them would be hurt by that monster.

POV: Ren

My eyes opened to see Jesse's form leaving, "Jesse?"

He kept going, not even acknowledging me. Sleepiness over took me and I fought it for a while, but it won in the end. As I slept I could hear all the things going on around me like the machines monortering my breathing and heart rate and like when the Brawlers came in. Dan's loud and hyper voice was easy to make out from the others.

"Yo Ren, buddy! Wake up!" Dan yelled in my ear.

I jumped up and nearly fell off the hospital bed, "Ah! Dan!"

"Have you seen Jesse?" Mason asked. "He isn't at the apartment, but Plitheon is."

I shivered, "He was just here before I fell asleep or maybe it was a dream. Kage had returned and tried to take me over again and Jesse pulled me out off the way, then next thing I now Jesse's leaving and when I called out for him, he ignored me."

I shook off the chilling feeling I had when that happened. It was a little hard to remember that much. My head hurt and I wanted to avoid talking about that weird dream, if I could.

"Where was Kage when Jesse left?" Mason asked with a scared look.

My eyes widened, "Gone. Jesse couldn't have! It was just a dream, I'm sure of it!"

"Ren . .Ren!" Dan yelled in my face.

"Dan?" I asked out of shock.

"The doctor said you could go home today," Dan said. "We'll go get papers for ya to sign."

I nodded averting my eyes to the floor and saw Jesse's book. I knew that Mason saw it too because he picked it up. Realization hit me at the moment what Jesse had done.

'_No! It's my fault! I was too weak and he saved me! That idiot Shakespearian! He gave himself for me? Why?! Please let it be a dream!'_

"That was no dream," I muttered.

I heard Shun and Gunz mutter something about Dan being stupid and thick headed. Dan came running in with the doctor and the papers. I signed them and did all that stuff. Mason handed me a bag with some clothes in it.

"Thanks," I said and went to the bathroom to change.

When I changed I looked in the mirror and noticed that I still looked sick. I did feel ill, but I could not let the others be worried. I needed to prove that I was strong, so I wouldn't complain, we had to stop Kage and get Jesse back. If I hadn't been so weak, Jesse wouldn't be in trouble.

I came out of the bathroom and we left.

"Ren, do you want to rest a bit before we decide what to do?" Marucho asked.

"No," I replied. "I'm fine now and have work to catch up on."

Marucho nodded.

'_That was easier than I thought it would be, but still would lying to them be okay? I promised that I'd stop lying to them, but this is different. I would only make things worse if I told the truth.'_

We went to the apartment and Linehalt, Avior and Plithleon were waiting as if they knew we'd be back now. Linehalt floated to my shoulder and Avior went to Mason's.

Plithleon asked, "Where's Jesse?"

I got a weird feeling in my throat and left the room to get a drink, I really didn't want to be there when he found out too. Before I got a drink I turned off the heaters because it was so hot in the room and got a weird look from Linehalt. I heard Mason start explaining and I took a cup out of the cupboard, then filled it with water.

Linehalt asked, "Is that really what happened, Ren?"

"Yes," I took a sip. "It's my fault. Kage wanted revenge and Jesse . . ."

I looked at the bottom of the clear glass of water sadly unable to find the words to continue, but couldn't. I put the cup down and ran out to the living room and out the door.

"Ren?!" I heard several people shout but didn't stop.

I needed to get away and just have a moment of quiet. My head was pounding and I felt like I was going to puke. I probably should have rested a bit when I had the chance to.

POV: Shun

"I'll go find him," I said and slipped out the door and ran after the Gundalian.

I spotted him and made sure that he couldn't see or hear me. He was bent over panting loudly and was very red-in human form. He coughed into his upper arm and turned to see me.

"Shun?" he asked. "I didn't think anyone would follow me."

I replied, "I did, now let's go back."

He didn't move, but coughed again. I couldn't believe how much worse he got in such a short time. He was swaying a bit.

"S-sure," Ren agreed and gave a small and tired yawn.

He started walking over and just fell down.

"REN!" I shouted and ran to him.

I grabbed his shoulders and shook them, "Ren? Ren?!"

He didn't stir at all. I felt his forehead and pulled my hand back. It was burning like he was on fire and it was getting higher and higher.

'_Do I take him back to his apartment or the hospital?'_

I called Dan on my BakuColar and he answered, "Dude! Did you find Ren?"

"Yes, he lied about being okay though. Should I bring him back to where you are?" I asked.

Dan turned to Linehalt and asked, "Should we?"

"Yes and we need to let Zenet, Mason and Lena know. They left to find you two a little while after you left."

I nodded and ended the call. I picked up Ren and carried him on my back to the others.

"Shun?" Ren asked.

I looked over my shoulder and found that he was half-awake and half in a dream. His expression was scared, actually terrified.

"Wha-at h-happened t-to the K-kage a-and th-the T-twelve O-orders?" he asked stuttering.

'_What? Oh, he dreamt about them. He looks terrified, what did he dream?'_

"You were dreaming, Ren," I told him. "You're going to be fine."

POV: Ren

I nodded off to sleep and the dreams continued. I saw horrible things like Fabia being tortured by Kazarina while I just stood there grinning, watching and approving of it.

~~~Dream~~~

Fabia was being tortured by Kazarina because we captured the Neathian Queen.

"Ren help me!" Fabia screamed.

I laughed, it was cruel and sadistic. Kazarina gave a witch-like crackle of a laugh and electrocuted Fabia.

"Why would Barodius' heir help you?" Kazarina sneered.

I smiled enjoying seeing Fabia cry out in pain.

~~~Dream~~~  
I woke up in my room, something wet was on my head and when I sat up it fell off and I was forced back down. I turned my head to see Mason and Zenet by my side and heard voices coming from the hall.

"Can we come in? Is he awake?" one asked, it was feminine and Queenly.

The door opened and Fabia stepped in with Shun and Linus. I blushed and hid my face in the sheets. I broke out into a coughing fit and covered my mouth with my arm.

"Ren, why didn't you tell us you weren't better?" Shun questioned me with an angry tone.

"Saving Jesse is more important."

I was given disapproving looks from everyone. I knew that they all wanted to help Jesse, but would have told someone that they were sick.

I looked at the ceiling, "I'm sorry if I made you worry and for lying."

POV: Jesse

I was obviously in my mind, it was dark and around me I saw my memories.

"So this is what Ren saw for so long."

* * *

Vandalia Sakura: I think Ren was a little OOC, but he was really sick and you don't act like yourself when you're sick.

Ren: Yep, you love picking on me.

V.S: I wouldn't if you weren't so darn fun to pick on.

Ren: I thought you liked me.

V.S: Favorite Character you are.

Ren: -_-

V.S: You and Jesse

Ren: You make us be possessed? That's a great way to show your love for our characters.

V.S: Whatever


	6. Chapter 6

POV: Ren

I had been forced to say home in bed today and was getting anxcious, it was way to calm and boring. I had stared at the ceiling the whole time so far.

I felt a little better or at least well enough to be up and working again. I sat up and went to the kitchen. I remembered that the Brawlers were here planning the next move that we would make and to make sure that I wouldn't get up.

"Ren! Get back in bed!" Mason, Zenet and Linehalt ordered.

I glared at them a little ticked off, "I can't just stay there while you guys I doing all the work! I did that all last week when I was in that darn coma! I'm fine now and need something to do or I'm going to go insane!"

They were quiet and Mason was mumbling about me pmsing. I threw a phonebook at him and he dodged it barely and fell onto the couch that Dan, Shun and Marucho were sitting on. I bit my lip to hold back my laughter and only a small chuckle escaped my lips.

POV: Mason

'_That little devil! Ren's being acting weird.'_

I got up and looked at Ren.

'_Could the change be from when he was controlled by Kage? None of us, but him, knows what he went through during that time. He could have been tortured at one point for all we know. He seems to be better, but we thought that the last time.'_

I picked up the phonebook and put it on the coffe table. I was going to grin and bare it for now, until Ren makes me snap and I was close to snapping. I sighed annoyed.

"You rest today and then tomorrow you can help or I can knock you out and put you back in the hospital where you'll be stuck there for a few days unable to do, really anything," I looked at Ren with a smirk on my face.

He paled and went to his room, mumbling curses in that language- Shakespearian curses- that the only ones that understood it and lived in this appartment were Jesse and Ren. Linehalt was sending glares my way and I shrugged.

"He's stubborn," I told Linehalt.

He replied, "And you're stupid!"

He floated off after Ren. I crossed my arms.

POV: Kage

I got to my hide and found that Savent was there waiting.

"Hi," I greeted. "What's up, Savent?"

"Another new host, Kage?" he replied not answering my question. "Why not go with the other one, it suited your personality much better.

I gave Savent a, 'What the heck?' looked and shook my head, "Ren was too weak, simple as that. If not for the deal I made with Jesse, I would have used Ren."

He nodded understaning. I started to think of ways that we could defeat the Brawlers, something no ones ever done before.

_'We could try to convince them that- No, we've done that,'_ I thought.

* * *

VS: I realize this is short, but I got no idea what to have Kage's next move be.

Ren: I was pissy in the chapter, gomen.

Mason: -_- You threw a book at me!

Ren: A book! It was soft! Take it like the man you claim to be!

VS: CATFIGHT!*Watches with interest* So readers, if you ave an idea for their next plan let me know and review please!


	7. Chapter 7

POV: Jesse

'_That's it, I need to get control back!'_ I thought when I over-heard Kage's plan to stop the Brawlers and us Minor Orders.

I relax for a second then force myself to the front of my mind. I gained control and saw where I was, it was dark, the air felt moist and the walls were made of rock. I was pulled back and lost control.

'_Darn it! At least I know that I am in a cave on Gundalia. That means that he's planning to strike soon! How can I warn someone?'_

"You can't," Kage said.

"Says you," I replied. "I will!"

He laughed at me and I faded into darkness.

POV: Kage

'_That should keep him under control long enough for me to win. Now, I need to divide them and take them down, one by one. Who first though? Ren, would be expected and I want him to be last, to make him see that it's his fault for defying me. Maybe that ninja or the Subterra brawler? The leader? Whoever it is will be beat!'_

I looked at Savent, "Who do you want to attack first? Pick anyone."

"A Gundalian, so we don't have to leave the planet."

"Mason, Lena and Zenet then," I concluded. I continued thinking, '_Hmm, three on one? Sounds fun!'_

'_You said you wouldn't harm them!'_ Jesse's voice shouted in my head. '_It was part of the deal!'_

_'Did we sign a contract? No so I don't have to keep my end of the deal!'_

FF~~~

POV: Mason

Ren was starting to get crouchy form having nothing to do all day, I did feel a little bad for him because I knew how bad he wanted to help us. The white haired Gundalian came into the kitchen in just his sweat pants yawning. He ignored me and went to the cupboard, got a cup and filled it with some orange juice. He chugged it down.

"Morning Mason," he greeted a little cheerful. "Anything new?"

"No and have you gone to the doctor's to get cleared yet?" I asked.

He looked at me perplexed, "What? Since when did I have too, Mason? I thought I was okay?"

'_He knows I made that up, that's the only way Ren would say something so oblivious,' _I thought. '_I guess we could let him help now, he's been fine for a while.'_

"You can help," I told him. "You're bored out of your mind right now, aren't you?"

He narrowed his eyes to a glare, "It's your fault too."

He put the cup in the sink and left to get dressed I guess. I shook my head.

'_He can be so childish when he doesn't get his way, he was back then too, he hated how Sid and I would disobey his orders just to get under his skin. It worked and was fun.'_

The phone rang and I answered it, "What's up?"

"Hey Mason, it's Zenet!" her preppy voice stated.

I gasped sarcastically, "I thought it was Shun! How's it you?!"

I burst into laugher, Ren must have picked up the phone in his room because he was now talking to Zenet.

"I think I'll leave the lovebirds alone, bye!" I put the phone back.

I stood up, "Avior, wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure, this way if you get attacked I'm there to save your lazy butt."

I thought about the tyrant that caused my friends so much misery and I growled. I just knew that Kage would do something soon and that it would be on Gundalia. As I walked down the sidewalk I saw that since it was the weekend it was bustling from all the younger teens shopping.

"I can't wait to stop Kage," I muttered. "And get Jesse back."

Avior replied, "The house has been a bit messy since he was taken. He was a big neat freak."

I laughed knowing how true that was and remembering how Jesse would freak when Ren or I would leave things where they were "not supposed to be".

"Mason!" I heard a male voice call out.

I turned to see Jesse across the street and looked at Avoir, "A trap?"

"No doubt," Avoir replied to me. "Still going anyways?"

"Yes," I told him.

I sprinted over to where Jesse was sure that it wasn't Jesse in control, but Kage who was. Jesse smirked darkly and I knew that I was right.

"Kage, let Jesse go," I threatened quietly.

Kage laughed, "Why should I?"

"Because if you don't I'll make you!" I growled.

POV: Jesse

I had to get out of here and figure out how Ren got control back, so I could too. If I didn't then my friends would get hurt and then it would be my fault.

I tried again to take control back, I did for a second and saw Mason. He looked ticked off and about ready to kill someone. I blinked wondering what Kage had done to make him so mad.

"Mason?" I asked.

"Jesse!" he exclaimed his face filled with joy and relief. "Wait, prove it!"

"I," I started before crying out in pain. "Damnit Kage! Mason, sorry."

I was forced back and Kage regained control.

POV: Mason

Kage laughed and laughed, "That was fun, you should have seen you're face when Jesse took control. You were so hopeful that he had defeated me, huh?"

"Shut up!" Mason yelled.

Kage smirked, "How about we make a deal? We battle and if you win then you get Jesse back and if I do, I get to leave here, you game?"

"Sure," I replied.

His Bakugan interrupted, "He's lying."

"It's worth trying though, right?" I looked at the Subterra Bakugan. "Maybe we could somehow save Jesse, that'd be great."

FF~~~

"Ability Activate! Yami no Ouji!" Kage yelled.

The battlefield was surrounded by a dark shadow and I watched as Avior looked around confused.

I nullified my ability, "Ability Activate! Offering Armor!" and added three hundred Gs to Avior. "Nice try Kage, but we're going to win this!"

"Really?" Kage laughed, "Good luck!"

FF~~~

Kage stared at me in shock after catching Savent in his hand. I had won.

"So, let Jesse go, Kage!" I ordered.

"You actually thought that I was going to keep my part of the deal? How naive of you, just like Jesse," he replied. "I lied."

I glared at him, "You will let Jesse go!"

"Or?"

"I'll kill you!"

Kage laughed, "Jesse would die too, Mason. He's just a host to me though, chances are that I'll live and he'll die. He will soon anyways."

I clenched my fists at my sides in anger at myself for not knowing how to save Jesse and at Kage for causing all this trouble. I glared at Kage to see his expression change a bit, the way Jesse would look if he was tired and/or confused.

"Nice try Kage," I spat at him.

He laughed, "Good job, when I did that with Ren, everyone fell for it."

My eyes narrowed and filled with hatred, "I know. You are done using my friends as tools!"

I ran at him with the pocket knife I started carring after the War ended and he jumped away. I grabbed his jacket and pulled him to the ground. I stomped my foot onto his chest and pressed my knife to his throat.

"If you won't give him back, you'll just stay in prison until he kicks you out and has control back."

I hit the side of his head to knock him out hoping that I wouldn't hurt him too bad because Jesse was trapped in there and picked him up. Avior and I teleported to the prison and let the guards take Kage to a cell.

* * *

Vandalia Sakura: I have updated! I don't know if it's that good, but I did!

Ren: *happy that he is aloud to actually do something other than rest*

Mason: I pulled a knife on Jesse!

VS: No it was Kage.

Jesse: Kage's using me as a body though!

Mason and Ren: Jesse!

Jesse: We're not in the story right now and-*Kage takes control*

Kage: Haha!

VS: Kage! No! Only during story!


	8. Chapter 8

POV: Marucho

I got a transmission from Ren. I never had seen him so cheerful before.

"You're okay again?" I guessed seeing that he was in his commander's uniform.

He nodded, "Yeah and Mason captured Kage earlier. I hope we find a way to seperate him from Jesse, without hurting Jesse of course."

"We need to," I agreed. "It'll be a challenge though."

I heard Mason and Lena talking in the background. Lena's voice was excited and Mason's sounded oddly happy, probably from catching Kage.

"How did Mason catch Jesse anyways?"

"They battled, or that's whar he told me. I'm going to go see if Kage will tell me more soon, as well as find out what he wants," Ren informed me with fear in his eyes.

It was brave of Ren to do that since he had only recently been freed from Kage's control and obviously feared him.

"Alone?" I asked the Gundalian.

He shook his head, "Mason, Avior and Linehalt won't let me go alone, for some reason."

"S'up Ren?" Dan exclaimed coming into the room and seeing that I was talking to Ren. "It's great to see that you're better, dude!Anything new?"

"Kage's been caught," Ren told the slightly dumb Pyrus battler.

Dan gave his signature smile, "Alright!"

POV: Ren

"Ren! Let's go!" Mason called. "You can gossip with the Brawlers later!"

"Bye guys," I told the two humans.

I turned off the screen and followed the Subterra battler out of the room. We walked to the prison. Jesse-Kage- smirked at us and I shook off the fear I felt. I could not show him weakness, nor would I.

"Miss me?" Kage asked using Jesse's voice.

I wanted to slap him so bad, but was afraid of harming my friend who's body he was occupied. Kage knew this and would use it to his adventage.

I calmly demanded, "Kage, let Jesse go. You can't win and it's useless to control him any longer."

"It bothers you, so it's not useless," he snarled.

I sighed. He was right. I looked to Mason for help and found that he was glaring at Kage.

"Come on, Kage! Give it up!" Mason ordered.

Kage laughed knowing we wouldn't hurt him.

POV: Kage

'_Do they think they scare me? How childish of them. I'm in control here not them. Isn't that right Jesse?'_

_'. . .'_ he replied.

I knew he would take this chance to take over, but he couldn't. I laughed at how pathetic the Gundalians were when they were worried for their friend.

_'I wish that Barodius was in power. Man, that would be fun!'_

_'You're insane!'_

I teased, _'So the little birdie can talk, huh?'_

A rush of pain filled my head and I noticed that Mason had smacked my head.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"You weren't paying attention."

'_Damn, Mason that hurt!' _Jesse complained.

"Shut up," I said outloud. "Jesse's complaining now because of that. He's got a big mouth."

Ren's eyes filled with hope and I smiled.

I 'hmph'ed, "You think I'm giving up that easy, Krawler? Think again!"

POV: Jesse

I yet again tried to force Kage back and took control. I saw Ren and Mason in front of me. I felt something odd about my wrists and looked to find them chained.

"Guys?" I asked.

I lifted my head to see my two friends. My head was pounding letting me know that Kage was trying to gain control from me before I forced him out of my mind completely. Ren's smile was ear to ear, but Mason didn't look like he believed it was actually me.

I voiced another question, "What happened?"

"Jesse!" Ren exclaimed. "You're back!"

"Jesse?" I reconized that voice anywhere.

I turned my head to see Lena in the doorway, her eyes filled with tears. She, just by appearing, strengthened me and I felt Kage leave. Before me was the shadow form of the body theif, Kage.

Lena ran to me and gave me a tight hug. She didn't let go for a long time it seemed, but I didn't really mind that at all/

POV: Kage

The blue haired girl I founded out about in Ren and Jesse's memories came in and I felt Jesse's force me out. I fought just to remain where I was, even without control. He eventually kicked me out and I glared at him. He smirked almost hostile.

I could feel my form losing power because I lacked a host to contain it, but if I tried to take over someone I would be stopped before I even could.

* * *

Vandalia Sakura: I haven't updated in forever! Sorry for the delay! I thought I had updated! Next on my list is Assassin's War for updating, so that will hopefully be up faster than this one! It took over a month to update this!


End file.
